Kenza Satrai
Kenza Satrai 'is a student from Tsubasa Academy's class 1-4, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Appearance Kenza is a teenager about 5'6" in height. He has bluish gray hair and light blue eyes. He wears a white, short sleeve dress shirt (A part of the spring uniform at Tsubasa Academy), blue jeans with a brown belt. Personality '''Big hearted '– Kenza is a person who sometimes pities those who are poorer then he (family) it wouldn’t be surprising to find him giving food to the food or weak. '''Open minded – Kenza is a listener and always open to hear other people’s ideas or suggestions and if something is wrong with the ideas/suggestions He’ll think it out and say if anything he doesn’t agree with. Cocky – When serious Kenza can show a hard headed and Cocky side to him when he’s in in a situation that calls for it. (most of the time to hide fear.) History Kenza was born in Orlando Florida with his mother, father, and brother. Of course like any kid Kenza went to school and had friends, nothing really exciting happened during his school life. But at home he and his brother would go down to the beach and find shells and collect them, Kenza believed that these shells were special, every single one. (which would explain his bags of shells in his room) One day after school when in the sixth grade, a few of Kenza’s friends came out to plan a trip for their class -- to every child’s dream (or so everyone says) to go to Disney World, Kenza begs his parents for them (his whole family) to go, they agree. Just a few days before Kenza (who was again at the beach) leaves for the trip he sees a family they were also talking about Disney world but had one of the parents’ daughters to cry and say that it wasn’t fair that she couldn’t go to the wonderful place. Kenza recognizes the family, knowing the daughter in one of his classes, he goes up to them and asks what was wrong, the family greets Kenza and explains that they had heard from Kenza’s parents about the trip that he was going to go on and said that their daughter wanted to go too but the family just didn’t have enough money to buy a final ticket. This makes the daughter go into a trauma of anger and jealousy, Kenza watches as her parents temp to calm her down and scold her to act such of a childish way around others. Kenza speaks and says that he’ll give the girl his ticket. This shocks the girl’s family and Kenza leads them to his mother (who was also there just him but was just getting ice cream for the two.) Kenza explains everything to his mother and she understands completely. A few hours later the same girl calls and thanks Kenza for the ticket and says that she will pay him back in some way, Kenza refuses and says that it was okay, he didn’t mind this at all The next day, Kenza is seen waving good bye to his classmates and teachers leave from a bus. Kenza’s brother and father both say that was Kenza did were very nice and praise him for his kindness. The brother comments and says that he got it from their mother, Kenza giggles at this statement. He joins the Swimming club and Bowling club soon after he found out that he really liked to Bowl and Swim. It skips to show Kenza in high school in japan (He moves to from the US to Japan after his father had to move jobs) a new freshman of Tsubasa Academy; and just like anyone else, he got into some trouble but not enough for him to get in trouble and get called to his parents. One day in his class, he and his friends all were talking about the Sachiko Chant (after they all found out from Naho's Blog) so Kenza suggests that they do it. Everyone agrees and gets the important things in order to do the chant. Later that same day (Where they were having a lock in) everyone grouped together and after telling scary ghost stories, doing jokes on one another, snacking, they started to do the chant, but someone screws up the chant and causes the infamous earth quake to happen, making the floor below break open and everyone falls down into the open floor. Kenza wakes up to find him stuck in a small class room with desks and chairs bullet strong windows and the floor, broken. A bolt of lightning outside makes Kenza get up and looks around, he calls for his friends but with no respond, he walks around and finds a locked door – and his only was out of this room after a few failed tries, Kenza kicks down the door and stumbles out to find himself in a hallway of broken flooring, walls, and more locked doors. Kenza wanders around the building before a static speaker comes on and informs everyone to go to the cafeteria, after wondering around he soon finds the room where he meets Shizaki Kei, Hayashi Akemi, and their host, Yuriko. Kenza remains calm during the introductions, glad to see some other people that were alive and well...for now at least. Kenza is seen getting his two pieces of bread and a bottle of water and leaving the cafeteria shortly after. Kenza is next seen wondering around the school again, aimlessly lost as he was now separated from the people from his former space. He soon hears and soon finds a another living person, by the name of Emiliana; and one of their two hostess in their spaces, Rei. Kenza starts to worry about the other people he had met beforehand, but overall everything goes smoothly but soon Rei said she had to go and she leaves the two living humans behind. The two begin to do some small talk, nothing too exciting. Until Kenza hears the sound of a bone shattering, this makes him up go in a slight state of panic because of the unexpected sounds. Kenza runs away in fright, showing that even though he was used to places like this, it still scares him. Emiliana follows Kenza and the two run into Hana, another person that was trapped in the same space as them. Kenza asks if Emiliana is okay, she is and Rei soon reappears and takes control of the situation when a male ghost carrying a bat comes in. The male ghost introduces himself as Daichi. Kenza soon calms down just as Hana introduces herself as well and then Emiliana. Kenza speaks his name, now staying a fair distance away from Daichi, feeling like he couldn't trust this new ghost...even after Rei gestured that he was Okay. After a few minutes of talking with everyone currently there, Kenza hears a voice echoing 'Hello' But Kenza shakes his off and follows the group since Rei wanted to walk around for a little bit and Kenza had no objections to this. While on their little stroll, Hana asks if anyone had seen someone by the name of Diana...who apparently carried Forks as a weapon. Kenza is confused by this and says that he hasn't seen or met such of a person and finds himself walking up against the left wall of the hall, feeling much safer against a solid object. After walking a little while, Rei finds a room and the group goes into the room and just begins to relax when Daichi's head suddenly comes off when the ghost fell backwards. Kenza, who was being a bit slow coming in, he discovers Emiliana in the corner of the room, Hana on the floor, crying, Rei and Daichi talking to one another (Even though the male ghost's head was on the teacher's platform. Kinza is first to comfort Hana, but the girl walks out of the room and out of sight. After this, Kenza finally sees the headless body up close...the sight scares him so much that he falls over and passes out. Kenza soon wakes up to find Sam, the two ghosts, Emiliana all in the same room as he. He stands up and walks over one of the desks and the group does a bit of chit chat before Kenza finds himself staring out of the class room windows...wondering if his family were worried and out looking for him. Soon the group leaves the class room and meets up with Hana once more. Kenza, being a hard headed male, walks a little bit ahead of the group but only to be stopped by Emiliana and told to walk back with the group, since it was dangerous to be out alone in this large school. Once Kenza comes back he finds that the male ghost had disappeared and Sam was pinned down by Hana, who was currently going a bit hay wire due to her past of getting bullied by her class mates. Kenza is scared at the scene before him and watches as Rei comes in and saves Sam from Hana. Soon, Hana calms down some and the group started talking about heading to the 'entrance' of the school. Everyone agrees on this and Rei leads the way. At first, Kenza is wary, still not fully trusting the female ghost but he shoves this aside, knowing that he would have to end up trusting some of these people here. Next, Kenza is seen wondering aimlessly after coming up some stairs, while he was trying to look for his space mates. He was about to go down the same stair case after not finding much besides a corpse party of corpses everywhere. But the only thing that stops him is the sight of Ryou on the stair cases, facing away from the boy. Kenza sighs, knowing that he can't walk down the stairs with that strange ghost down there, so after a few minutes of listening to the eight year old ghost's giggling; Ryou disappears and Kenza sprints down the stairs, following some voices that he had heard while trapped on top of the second floor. After a while of running, and was about ready to give up, Kenza stumbles on the room where Kei, Sam, Rei, and Daichi all are. Excitedly, He greets his two hosts and the two people that are apart of his group. Rei welcomes him while she is fixing up the male ghost's body/head. Sam also greets Kenza while Kei is ranting on how repetitive the puzzles in the current room were. This upsets Rei for some reason and starts walking towards Kei, along with that, Ryou, Yuki, and Tokiko all appear next to and beside Kenza, and under the Darkening's control. At first, Kenza is confused at what is happening, but once he sees the three ghost children all close to him, he panics and jumps back, nearly falling onto a desk in the room, but catches himself. Suddenly Sam pushes Kenza out of the room and soon comes back a few seconds later, Sam comes racing out of the room, with a knocked out Kei and Sam tells him to follow...and so Kenza does without a second thought. Soon the two (with Kei in hand) runs to the Female/Male Lavatories/Restroom. While they were thinking of where to hide, Daichi comes, finding them and explains that he would let Sam and Kenza go, if they sacrifices Kei or one of them die in Kei's place. Sam explains that they all need everyone in order to get out of the Heavenly Host elementary school. Kenza remains calm, agreeing with Sam's points and suggestions in order to convenient the gale ghost. Daichi breaks out laughing and says that even though Sam sounded like one of those Anime heroes and teaming up with the foe and being able to take down the larger threat, wasn't like reality. Sam snaps and drops Kei, grabbing Kenza by the arm before he could do a thing and Sam runs into the Girl's restroom and drops Kenza down into one of the holes, falling down to the floor below. Once Kenza realizes what had happened, he snaps at Sam, asking him why didn't he (Sam) why he didn't bring Kei with them. Getting no answer, Sam leaves to go to the restrooms again, and Kenza follows, not really wanting to be alone again. Kenza is seen asleep in the infirmary with everyone, Hana, Rei, and Sam all wake up (also Daichi but he fell back asleep) as well, and are planning on exploring the school a little bit by going up to the school's pool. Kenza, once he exits the room, hears Sam asking if anyone saw the people that he had seen walking down the other end of the hall. Kenza turns and starts walking to where Sam was pointing at. Sam tries to stop Kenza form wondering off again, but fails. Kenza appears at the pool where his fellow space mates (or the ones who were awake) covered with his hands in dried blood, this is quickly washed away by the rain from outside. Kenza is seen wondering the school once more, after the third earth quake, trying to find his former space mates. But after not finding much, he is now wondering around but he does stop at the infirmary (Which was unlocked) and finds a spare set of matches, he takes these just in case if he needed them. Kenza wonders around while he stops to eat half of one of his pieces of bread and drink some of his bottled water. A piercing scream scares Kenza, so he runs away, only to see Tokiko coming after him, scared by what these ghosts can do, he sprints away, leaving the seven year old ghost to cry. Echoing in the halls, Kenza hears the female's cries and soon goes back to her, Tokiko is overjoyed by this, and asks Kenza he would like to with her. Extra Information *Daily Life theme song: "Awake and Alive" – Skillet *Alterative Daily Life theme song: "Fake it" - Seether *Dying theme song: "Stand my ground" - Within Temptation *Trapped in Heavenly Host theme song: "Labyrinth" – Oomph! (English) *Social Status: average, not really popular but not lonesome *Middle class family *Fairly strong swimmer *Currently carrying – Nothing Category:Trapped Category:Students Category:Male